Pur Blood
by Ariane wesker
Summary: À cause d'une machination de leurs parents , deux élèves qui ne s'aiment pas vont devoir faire abstraction des different qui les opposent et mais quand un harceleur doit faire la paix avec la personne qu'il a harcelé ce n'est pas si facile
1. Rentrée & Prologue

Je ne possede pas les personnege il appartiennent tous , sauf Nelly , A J.(K). Rowling

* * *

 **Prologue**  
 **Une rentrée difficile**

Je m'appelle Nelly Parker, je suis une sorcière de sangs purs, j'ai 17 ans et ma sixième année à poud lare va commencer, j'ai toujours adoré cette école mais cette année j'ai une petite appréhension à l'idée d'y retourner faut dire que je ne suis pas une élève très sociable, à part Luna je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami dans ma maison, les Serdaigle, quoique je sois préfet ou ailleurs je suis même le souffrent douleur d'un Serpentard de mon année, c'est lui que je redoute le plus de recroiser dans les couloirs

On arrive au prè-au-lard la boule qui avait dans mon estomac se resserra lorsqu'on grimpa dans les carrioles et que je vis le groupe de Malefoy se rapprocher je me mis as hyperventiler Luna me calma alors qu'ils approchèrent encore plus et mon petit frère, qui rentré en première année me toisa d'un oeil sirconsper

Drago et ses deux gardes du corps , Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle mon regard se posa directement sur mes manches que je ne cessais de rab baiser ce qui fit rire le leader du petit groupe

 **_ alors Parker on a des tics ?**  
 **_ Je t'emmerde Malfoy !**

les quatre serpentard et Luna me regardèrent étrangement c'était la première fois que je m'opposais as Drago il me fixa d'un oeil mauvais avant de me sasir le poignet ce qui me fit grimacer

 **_ Qui t'a permis de me répondre ! rugit le blond**

 **_ je repete je t'emmerde** . arrivais j'ai articulé malgré la douleur lancinante dans mon poignet

 **_ espèce de salle ...**

 **_ Tu parles pas comme sa à ma soeur !**

 **_ Ho regardé un microbe toi je te conseille de pas de me faire chier sinon je vais faire de ta vie un enfer comme très avec ta chère soeur**

_ **Jarlen ne t'occupe pas de sa** dis-je en regardant mon petit frère

 **_ Écoute ta soeur , gamin** grogna le serpentard

Poudlard et en vue Drago me lâche les picotements dans mon bras disparaissent

Cette année va être bizarre je le sens ...

* * *

Prologue assez court je m'en excuse mais la suite va très vite arriver ;) J'espere sinon que le prologue vous a donné envis de lire la suite n'oublier pas les review si vous avez des conseils ou si sa vous as plus


	2. Mon problème ? C'est toi !

**Je ne possede pas les personnage de Harry Potter il appartiennent a J.(K).Rowling**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **Mon problème ? C'est Toi !**_

Une fois qu'on était arrivée à Poudlard On déposa nos affaires dans la pièce avant la grande salle avant de s'installer aux tables de nos maisons tandis que les premières années installèrent à une table au centre J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite le discours de dumbeldor Je porta plus d'attention aux assignations quand ce fut au tour de Jarlen

 **_ Jarlen Parker Appella McGonagall**

Mon petit frère s'avança a pas lent vers l'estrade et il s'assaya sur le tabouret avant que Mcgonagall lui pose le Choixpeau sur la tête je croisa les doigt sous la table tout sauf serpentard tout sauf sa ...

 **_** **Hum, ce n'est pas facile. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités créatives , également, Il y a de la Détermination et... ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ... C'est decidé SERPENTARD !**

Tous les serpentard applaudirent leur nouveau venu tendit que Drago me regarda amusé, pauvre frangin maintenant c'est Drago qui a sa responsabilité, par Merlin faite que cet abrutit l'approche pas

Je me retourne vers la table des Serpentard Drago se tourne vers moi aux mêmes moments et me souris sournoisement je me retourne et déglutis Luna en voyant mon air dépiter, me saisit la main et me sourit

 **_ Maintenant les préfets des differente maisons vous allez me suivre interpella mcGonagall**

Je me levai et rejoint notre professeur on était quatre à la suivre dans le petit dédale que constituer les couloirs de poudlard on arriva vers un tableau représentant 4 personnes se serrant la main

 **_ Voici ou vous serrez logez durant vos années en tant que préfets le mot de passe est " L'union fait la force "**

Le portrait se deplacais pour nous laissé entré , on entra dans un grand Hall ou on pouvaient voir 5 porte Quatre porte qui portait les couleur des quatre differentes maison et la cinquieme porte etait peinte d'une teinte neutre

 **_ vos chambres sont derière ses portes chacuns a une chambre mais la salle de bains est commune , il est bien evidament interdit de faire venir des personne entre 17h30 et 9 h 00 es-ce claire ?**

 **_ Oui madame repondit t'on a l'unisson**

 **_ Bien vous connaissez le fait aussi que toute les nuit deux d'entre vous devron faire des tours à l'étage des dortoir pour eviter que certain élève se balade en dehors des heures autoriser sauf ce de votre année qui on un cours d'astronomie de 00 h00 a 2 h00 pour les tour de garde vous avez votre planning ici** finit elle en designant le parchemin accrocher au mur

 **_ Bien madame**

Mcgonagall nous laissa enfin on parti tous devant la porte de nos chambre pour allez defaire nos affaires se qui se fit pour moi en une petite dizane de minute avant qu'une petite minute avant qu'une boule de poil se pose sur mon lit

 **_ hé bien salut mon mignon tu fait la**

 **_** **Patterond !** cria une jeune fille

 **_ Sa doit etre ta maitresse** declarais je en me tournant vers les chat

La jeune fille brune apprarut dans la piece et s 'avanca vers le chat

 **_ Je suis desoler mon patternrond voulais juste se degourdir les pattes .**

 **_ Ce n'est pas grave j'adore les chats comme lui il sont si mignon .**

La jeune fille reprit son chat qui c'était allonger confortablement sur mon lit

 **_ ho faite je m'appelle Hermoine Granger .**

 **_ Moi c'est Nelly Parker enchanter .**

 **_ alors c'est ta premiere année en tant que prefet ?**

 **_ Oui je ... c'est bien la premiere fois .**

 **_ t'inquiete au bout d'un moment tu t'abitue au rythme des garde .**

On continua de discuter jusqu'à l'heur où ont dû allez conduire les premières années vers leurs dortoirs respectifs au loin je pouvais voir Malefoy , me lançait des petits regards méprisants , celui-là ne changera jamais.  
Après que les premières années furent installées je retourne dans ma chambre pour reviser en potion mon niveau avec rogue étant minable vos mieux que je m'améliore si je veux pouvoir avoir mes B.U.S.E dans cette matière . Mes cicatrices me grater horriblement aujourd'hui dires que j'ai c'est truc a cause de Malefoy je me déteste.  
Deux heures plus tard j'entendis de violent coup être assené à ma porte je me lève de mon lit en repoussant gracieusement* cet ouvrage fascinant * sur le sol, j'ouvris alors la porte et fus surprise de voir Malefoy en face de ma porte.  
À peine je le vis que je tentai de fermer la porte mais son pied m'en empêcha.

 **_ Tu n'en a pas assez de t'enfermer avec ses vieux bouquins on dirais l'autre sang de Bourbe**

 **_ On as pas tous la chance d'avoir comme prof notre parrain** replicais-je du tac au tac

Il fit son petit sourire en coin avant de repliquer

 **_ Touché , sinon tu as vu que cette nuit on été de garde , _ensemble_**

 ** ___ Malheuresement j'ai vu sa**

 **_ tu n'as pas intere as t'accrocher a moi as chaque petit bruit**

 **_ Ne t'en fait pas ! je prefere mourir que de t'approcher de trop près et puis je ne suis pas une trouillarde comme toi ou tes amies**

il tira une tête de six pied de long vlan dans ton Égo Malfoy il retira son pied sous le choc de ma remarque singlante je lui claqua la porte aux nez se qui l'étonna encore me replongea encore dans cet ouvrage facinant* qu'été notre manuel de Potion ... je fini par m'endormir

 **Drago PDV**

21 h ... elle fou quoi cette Serdaigle ! j'en ai marre de poirauter , personne ne fait attendre un Malfoy ! P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E . Je martèle sa porte espérant tirer une réponse de cette idiote, j'entendis alors un bruit sourd ** comme si une personne était tombée avant que Mademoiselle ne daigne m'ouvrir la porte

 **_ Laisse moi deviner il est l'heur pour notre ronde ?** demanda telle d une voix pateuse comme endormit

 **_ Ouai aller attrape ta baguette et on y va**

Nan mais je rêve elle c'était endormie ! putain elle as aucun sens de ses responsabilité . Elle arrivea 5 minute après sa baguette et sa cape en main quel enfila immediatement

 **_ Allons y**

 **Nélly PDV**

Une heure , Une heures que avec Malfoy on fait des rondes avec Malfoy , qui n'arrete pas de sursauter a chaque petit bruit que fesait les courant d'air dans les couloir quel pétochar*** , sa fait au moins deux minute que il na pas sursauter miracle on retourne dans notre dortoir vers 1 heures du matin

 **_ Hé bien tu n'as pas eu la frousse Parker**

 **_ Beaucoup moins que toi malfoy !**

 **_ Mais putain c'est quoi ton Probleme Parker !**

 **_ Mon Probleme C'est TOI Malfoy toi et ton ego surdimentionnée qui crois que tout le monde ne pense qua toi mais Ho un Scoop TOUT LE MONDE TE HAIS DANS CETTE ÉCOLE !**

Je claqua la porte de ma chambre a son nez avant que il ne pus me répondre , je fini par enfin m'endormir

à suivre...

* * *

Voila en esperant que sa vous aura plus je m'excuse des eventuelle faute de grammaire ou d'orthographe et du chapitre très court le prochain sera plus long promis

Si sa vous as plus vous a plus vous pouvez laisser une review

* : Attention Sarcassme

**: Le premier qui fait la blague "si c'est un bruit sourd comment il as fait pour l'entendre " va se prendre des tomate pourries je vous previens

*** : Petochar = Trouillard , Peureux


End file.
